The Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at Vanderbilt is one of a network of DRTC's established by the National Institute of Arthritis, Metabolism and Digestive Diseases (NIAMDD) to conduct research and programs for training in diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders consistent with the National Diabetes Research and Education Act (PL 93-354), with applicable recommendations made by the National Commission on Diabetes, and with the DRTC guidelines promulgated by NIAMDD. Specifically, each DRTC is charged to conduct: a) research in the diagnosis and treatment of diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders and the complications resulting from such disease or disorders, b) training programs for physicians and allied health personnel in current methods of diagnosis and treatment of such disease, disorders, and complications, and c) information programs for physicians and allied health personnel who provide primary care for patients with such disease, disorders, or complications. Although the Centers necessarily have the same general objectives, the Vanderbilt DRTC, like every individual DRTC, has been set up in a manner that best meets the special needs of its own region. The Vanderbilt DRTC consists of two coordinated divisions: Basic Science Division that includes most of the diabetes research and research training programs that were initiated at Vanderbilt under the egies of the Diabetes-Endocrinology Research Center (1973-1978), and a Clinical Science Division that is responsible for the educational, research, training, evaluation, and outreach activities embodied in the DRTC concept.